


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Johnny, Fashion Designer Seo Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Model Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Model Lee Taeyong, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Parent Lee Taeyong, Past Drug Addiction, Rivals to Lovers, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, Tsundere Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:30 AM**

**Jaehyun:** _Can you stop by the studio today?_

Taeyong rubbed his eyes in an attempt to read the text better._Why does he need me to come by today?_He wondered._I thought everyone was off today._Cleary that wasn't the case according to the text.

He typed out his reply.

**Taeyong:** _Sure thing,why?_

Jaehyun replyed almost immediately.

**Jaehyun:** _The boss wanted a few more pictures done_

**Jaehyun:**_apparently_ _the ones we did the other day 'weren't enough'_

**Jaehyun:** _whatever that means_

Taeyong tried to resist the urge to facepalm.Their boss was not a easy person to satify and Taeyong knew that better than anyone. 

**Taeyong:** _Alright I'll try to be there by at least nine thirty_

**Jaehyun:** _Sounds cool_

**Jaehyun:** _And one more thing_

Taeyong narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance._Now what?_

**Taeyong:** _what is it?_

**Jaehyun:** _You're probably not gonna like this_

**Jaehyun:** _but there's a new guy at the studio today_

Taeyong was a little confused.Why wouldn't he be okay with someone new at the studio?He was alright with Doyoung when he first came in.Why wouldn't he be okay with this one?

**Taeyong:** _and what's the problem with that?_

**Jaehyun:** _he's one of the Thai models from last year's program in Hong Kong_

**Jaehyun:** _He's only been in the industry for about three years but he's pretty experienced_

_Wait a minute_.


End file.
